no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Left
Left is the twenty-fifth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with guitar music that plays, as the camera focuses on the Marshal of Hollow, with a guy off screen saying "Ah, packin' up, Bass?" to him. While putting a saddle on a jackalope, Bass responds affirmatively to the man who is now on-screen, as a dog is heard barking in the background. The man states that Bass knows what's going on, sliding over to him smugly. Bass replies that he can't say that he does and that, if he did, he wouldn't be packing up. The man asks if he needs a hand as Bass tries to begin mount the jackalope. Bass stops to tell the guy he thinks he'll need the grace of the Old Man himself. He then mounts the saddle as he explains that even the unexplainable has to be dealt with. The man then asks Bass if he really believes in "that spirit stuff", to which Bass replies that that's why he isn't coming with him. The scene transitions and shows the town of Hollow, with some houses and snow, as music plays. Ichabod in human form, is seen laying in the bathtub as Kajortoq says that as long as Xochiquetzal seal and the Red Tezcatlipoca's seal is in place, they can undo the mess "that child" has caused, following it up with "Well, mostly". The camera then pans to a room in which Xochiquetzal, Kitty, and Paula in her human form are all present, as well as two humans in the back. Kitty asks Xochiquetzal where she sent Charles to anyway, with Xochiquetzal saying "His home" in sign language as music begins to play. Kitty asks where that is and Xochiquetzal signs back that she doesn't know. A flute is then heard playing as Xochiquetzal looks down, then signs that she saw Charles earlier and that he wanted the piece of the Black Tezcatlipoca on her neck that prevents her from speaking. Kitty rubs her eye as she's thinking, with Paula saying that they still have a plan, that they should go down south while she stays here so that she'll figure out how to handle, then gets cut short by the sound the Tezcatlipoca makes as the camera pans to Icky, then goes back to Paula who finishes her sentence by saying "...this", her illustrating the bathtub with Icky in it. Kitty then says that they best get Quetzalcoatl out of town quickly and that they last thing they need is Hollow breathing down their necks. As she says this, she removes her necklace to gift it to the worried adoptive parents of Icky and Chalchiutlicue, who is not present in the room. As the mother opens her hands to receive it, Kitty drops it in her hands. The scene cuts to Calamity in human form grabbing and putting a bag inside a cart. Corn walks up to her to shyly tell her that they will leave soon, with her dryly saying "Yup". A few seconds of silence ensue when Calamity asks Corn if he got something to say, to which he first says no, then that he meant yes. He then doesn't know what to say and replies with "I mean...", not finishing his sentence as the camera shows a close-up of Calamity who was about to say something but doesn't, then back to Corn who simply says "Sorry". Calamity tells him that it's fine, to which Corn says "Ok", then leaves as he tells her "Bye". She tells him to not go anywhere he's being hunted, to which he returns and starts to ask why they are supposed to look like humans. She tells herself that she has to practice this "conversation thing" sometime, then tells Corn that they're not supposed to, but instead just do it because they are nice. She continues and says that it didn't used to be like that here (in Hollow), that Hollow was just another village like Hatfield or McCoy only kinda big, that it's where Tlaloc came from and it's where the Tezcatlipoca Mirror was kept. She then starts to tell that a group of folks called the Industrial Men came from far away to study the mirror, the video showing all of the things she just mentioned, going on that they don't think they're spirits but rather humans who believe they have learned how to mess with the world somehow, and that they think that anything the spirits can do, the humans should be able to do, too. Finally she then tells Corn it's like they believe the spirits are keeping something from them. Kitty - now in human form - appears to ask if the two are ready to go, with the two looking at her as a result. Calamity simply says "Yeah..." and "What!", with Kitty replying that they are leaving. Calamity responds that it's about time, with Kitty stating that she hasn't said a word to her parents all this time. Calamity asks if it makes a difference, with Kitty angrily replying with "Really!". Calamity tells Kitty that they'll keep going and it will be fine, stating that it's just "some kinda fluke". Kitty once again angrily calls her name, with Calamity simply replying with "Let's just leave!". Kitty informs her that the Jackalope she's trying to make walk isn't trained and that it's gonna have to be trained on the go. A harmonica starts playing as she gets off when Kitty gets on and starts to pull the animal to make it walk, Corn meanwhile looking shyly through the wooden gap all this time. Corn - now transformed back into his nagual form - and Calamity - also in her nagual form - sit in the wagon as Kitty tells the Jackalope to go to the left, it instead refusing and stopping to sniff some grass. Calamity asks if they got time for this as Corn looks at her, with Kitty saying that he'll get it in an annoyed tone. Clearly frustrated, she tells him to "come on you dumb thing", to which the Jackalope lifts his ears as to like he spotted something. Runaway cart music begins to play as Kitty tells Calamity to not force it, the Jackalope running off with the cart with Corn in it just as the pair got off, running over Kitty in the process who says "Oh!" as she falls in the snow. Corn is scared, as Calamity has grabbed into the cart, simply saying "Well". Corn says that it (the Jackalope) doesn't know what's going on in a scared voice, with her asking what's she supposed to do and "Talk to it?" in a condescending way. She puts her left arm in the air and shouts "Hey!", "Whoa!" and "You should... probably... not... do that!", waving with her hand in the process. The Jackalope hears her and looks back a little but refuses to listen. Calamity then says to hold on as she jumps onto the back of the Jackalope, the cart swerving to the right slightly as the camera shows the view from above, before showing the impending cliff they are heading to. She then pulls the two ropes hard, shouting at it to go left, the camera then cutting to black. Kitty is shown running to the pair in blind panic, tripping over herself as she looks on in panic. Bass the Marshall then tells her "Hello, Ma'am", to which Kitty looks over in his direction. He asks her if she's having trouble, the camera now revealing he's sitting on a Jackalope. She stands up and tells him that her Jackalope ran off with a pair of other folks onboard. He says "Say no more, Ma'am", tells the Jackalope named Cinco to "Giddyap", then leave as Kitty sits behind him. They arrive at the cliff, only to see Calamity slowly maneuver the Jackalope she sits on, as wagon wheels and lazy, uneventful music are playing. Corn in the back is visibly shocked, as the camera then shows the Jackalope walking in circles to the left with Kitty and Bass looking on, Calamity staring back in return. Kitty is visibly unimpressed as Bass continues to look, ending the episode. Appearances * Bass * Ichabod * Xochiquetzal * Kajortoq * Paula * Chalchiutlicue * Quetzalcoatl Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Officer) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl, Joseph) * Squidjoose (Bass) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * ChirpChirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Squidjoose (Marshal) * Teeheemilady (Emily) * Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos